Itachi's female match
by cascadedkiwi
Summary: This is just a oneshot of what would be if there was a girl something like Itachi. It's a tad bit violent but please enjoy. r x r.


**Surprise! My very first oneshot. One day my friend and I were just talking randomness and we came up with this. It's kinda well, random. Enjoy.**

***~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~***

Itachi was out in the Forest of Death one day brushing up on his kunai throwing skills. He threw a kunai and nailed a passing blackbird right in the heart.

"You're pretty good," a dark female voice said.

"Huh?" Itachi turned around but saw nothing. "Who are you? Show yourself!" He held a kunai in his hand.

"Woah, slow your role big boy," a dark figure emerged from behind a tree.

Itachi turned in that direction and threw the weapon straight for its neck. It was percisely on target, making a beeline for the neck of the stranger.

Clink! The stranger deflected the kunai by holding up one of their own, sending into a tree about a mile away. Itachi raised his eyebrows. This skill was impressive, even for him.

The outsider stepped out of the shadows. Itachi nearly gasped. Long silky jet black hair hung down over a midnight blue sleeveless shirt overlapped with a black mini coatie. A short midnight blue shirt to match the top and black sandals. Bandages covered both arms and legs and a black headband with no symbol was tied around her head. _Who is she?_

"The name's Melantha. It means 'dark flower'. What's _your _name?" She looked over at him. He looked away quickly.

"It's Itachi. What's it to you?" He kept his eyes off her.

"Oh, Uchia Itachi...I've heard about you. _And _your loser brother." She walked towards him. "You're a pretty serious killer. Show me what you got, throw a kunai my way." She smiled a wicked smile.

_What have I got to lose? She looks like she's got a bit of potential..._Itachi threw the kunai and watched her carefully. She doged it by jumping and twirling then threw a kunai of her own. It hit his own, making it shift direction and hit a squirrel on his imediate left, killing it instantly. Hers flew in the opppsite direction and grazed the side of his head, sending split strands flying. Itachi ran his hand through the right side of his hair. Melantha smirked.

"Awwwwww, why'd you move?" she remarked playfully. "I was aiming for your neck." She watched him closely. "Critical injury," she added knowingly.

"So...you're a bearer of critical injuries, are you?" A slow evil smile crossed her face. _That's what you think, big boy. _"I..." Itachi continued, "am a Killer."

"So you say you are," Melantha said. "How bad a killer _are _you?" She eyed him carefully.

"I took out my entire clan in one night," He scoffed.

"Impressive," she replied, smiling that evil smile of hers. "I however, wiped out an entire village in one _morning._" She smirked once more.

"I see," Itachi looked around.

"Hey big boy, why don't go for lunch? I heard of someplace in that Leaf Village over there that has great a great _kill_." She hissed the last word and began to walk off in the direction of the village. "You coming?"

* * *

They went to the village and came to the most popular eating place. It was filled with people, laughing, eating and talking. Waitresses waltzed around, taking orders and carrying trays of food. Melantha smiled. Perfect.

Itachi growled under his breath. "Now now big boy, this is no problem. Tell you what, I'll take care the back and you take care the front."  
Itachi questioningly raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'take care' ?" he asked suspisciously.  
Melantha smiled. "_Annihilate them_."  
"Oh..." Itachi opened his eyes with realization. "Let's go then."

The two swished threw the shop, killing people with a flick of their wrists. Melantha took out everyone in the kitchen and behind the counter, Itachi wiped the dining area clean off all who were there. In a matter of moments the floor was covered with the corpses of innocent people and the scent of human blood floated in the air. The two looked around.

"I haven't had that much fun in weeks," Melantha commented looking around at their work.

"I must admit to enjoyment," Itachi looked at her with cold eyes.

"Let's eat," Melantha said, motioning over to a table spread with the house specialty. Itachi recognized this and the table at which he had taken out two lovers that had just received their order. He sat and they ate. They talked of power and hatred and killing.

Afterwards, they left the building and set off down the street, leaving a trail of pain and destruction behind everywhere they went.

THE END

***~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~***

**I know it didn't exactly make complete sense but thanks for reading. Please review. Thank you ^^**

**~cascadedkiwi~**


End file.
